Vampire Brides
by Steph-DaughterOfTheNite
Summary: Okay, So, This is a story me and my friend Haily made up at camp after reading Twilight. It's about two girls named Steph and Heather who fall in love with two of the Cullen boys...but, which are they? Read to find out! Better than sounds! E/OC, J/OC
1. Chapter 1: Edward Cullen

Hey guys

**Hey guys! This is a story I made up at camp! Hope u like it! There is no Bella in this story, I'm playing the role of Bella. Get it? Got it? GOOD!**

Vampire Brides

Ch. 1: Edward

Steph's POV

I walked under the full moon. The path was only lit by the moon. I walked across the bridge and stood in the middle of it overlooking the lake. It looked so peaceful. I crossed my arms over the bridge and looked at the lake. The light breeze blew my hair. Me and my friend Heather had been camping here for a few weeks now.

It was just the two of us. We always seemed to come to this bridge. Well, tonight I came alone. I was in my pajamas, which were a light purple tank top and black sweatpants and of course my black sandals. I never figured I would be watched by a vampire. The gentle breeze tossled my light brown hair.

"Hello." A gentle voice said behind me.

I jumped a little as I turned around and saw the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen. Pale skin, bronze hair, and topaz eyes.

"H…hi." I stuttered. I rested a hand over my heart to recover from the shock. The mysterious figure chuckled.

"Who are you?" I asked, now calm.

"Well, I could tell you that, but, I could also ask you that." He said standing next to me.

"I'm Steph. Now that I told you who I am….who are you?!" I asked paranoid.

"Edward Cullen."

"Nice. What are you doing here anyway?" I asked pulling my tank down so it was more comfy. Edward stared at me for a moment before answering.

"Uh…that's my business…not yours."

"Well, it's my business now." I smirked.

"Fine…" Edward said defeated. "I've been spying on you…for the last three weeks." He admitted.

"Oh my God. You did what!?" I asked scared he'd seen me change or get in the shower before. He obviously could see the panic in my eyes. I asked him, "Have you seen me take showers or get dressed?" I blushed as I looked away from him.

He hesitated, I could tell he was blushing. "Uh…hehe, yea." He said as I turned my head to look at him. I blushed a deeper red. I almost was afraid to ask what was on my mind. But, I blurted it out anyway.

"See anything you like?" I asked laughing a light chuckle at the end.

"Yea..actually I did." Edward replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I guess I should get going. Goodnight Edward Cullen." I said turning away from him.

Suddenly an icy hand gripped my shoulder. "Don't go." He urged as he turned me around.

"Why?" I asked as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Just don't go." He said.

"But, I need to get back to my cabin."

"You don't NEED to."

"Hey, I have an idea. Come with me. I must warn you though, there are only two beds in the cabin. But, one is taken up by my friend Heather, so….you'll have to sleep with me." I said trailing off.

"Fine by me." Edward said.

I ginned, grabbing his icy hand and dragged him back to my cabin. It was quiet since Heather was sleeping. The door to her room was closed. "This way." I whispered to Edward.

When we reached my room, I turned on the light which revealed the light lavender walls and the assorted black, purple, white and other colored clothes laying on the floor. Sad to say, my lacy light blue bra was on top of the pile. I looked at Edward, who was staring at it.

"Ehm!" I said clearing my throat. Edward blushed.

"Sorry." He muttered. I chuckled to myself.

"Well, its my fault. I haven't done wash since Tuesday." I said pulling back the dark purple comforter and assorted light purple sheets. I hopped into my bed smiling at him. He looked at me with a crooked smile.

"You want me to come by you?" he asked looking at me.

"That was the plan. I mean, you aren't going to stand there all night are you?" I asked leaving an empty seat for him on my bed.

"No." he said in defeat crawling into bed with me. I turned off the lamp next to me and snuggled under the covers, falling asleep, with Edward next to me.

I awoke the next morning and saw Edward coming into my room with a towel wrapped around his waist. I stared at his perfectly muscled chest, and started drooling.

"Ehm." I heard Edward say, disrupting my oogling.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked falling out of my bed.

"If you stay right there...you can stay." He said readjusting his towel. I gulped.

"O…..ok." I choked out. I turned around and peeked my eyes over the side of the bed seeing Edward change. My God, he was gorgeous. He looked even more gorgeous naked. I oogled over his perfect body. Was it possible I was falling for Edward? After he pulled his shirt on, I turned back around.

I didn't want him to know I was watching him get dressed.

"Okay. It's safe now." He said as I turned around standing up.

"Well, good morning." I said sitting at the vanity in my room. My God, I looked horrible. My hair was tossled all over the place. I looked like I had just gotten done having sex with someone. Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door.

"Steph?" Oh crap. Heather.

"Yea Heather?" I called back.

"Who's in there with you? I heard a guy's voice." She said outside my door.

"It's no one Heather."

"If it's no one, why is your voice all panicky?"

"Uh….come back later. I'm naked." I lied in my best voice resulting in a chuckle from Edward. Lord knows how many times he'd ACTUALLY seen me in the nude. When I heard no response, I glared at my stalker.

"Ugh! Lord knows how many times you've seen me naked!" I screamed at him falling into his arms. He was icy cold, like his hands. For some odd reason, I started crying. I don't know why, but, Edward comforted me all the same.

After my emotional breakdown, I grabbed a set of clothes and put them on. I didn't mind Edward there for, he'd seen me dress before. Although, when I put my bra and underwear on, he turned away. What a gentle men. When I was done getting dressed, I realized something. I had fallen head over heels for Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

Questions

Questions

Steph's POV

Later that day, I headed out towards the bridge, by myself. No later than ten minutes after I was on the bridge, I felt a pair of icy arms wrap around my waist. "Hello Steph." He said his breath tickling my neck.

"Edward." I managed to say. Edward was a good foot taller than me. For being seventeen, I was short. Yup. A solid five foot three. Edward chuckled.

"You could say more than my name."

"What should I say 'hello darling'? We aren't even dating!" I said turning around in his grasp. He let go of me and I sat on the bridge.

"Wanna play twenty questions?" he asked me as he sat down also.

"Sure." I replied. He asked the first question.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

We went back and forth asking and answering questions. I learned so much about him. By the time we were done, it was sunset. I looked at him and he looked at me. I took a deep breath. "Edward…" I began.

"Yes?"

"I…I do think that I l..l…love you." I stuttered a rose color blush crept across my cheeks.

"I love it when you blush." Edward said kissing my forehead. I could feel my heart shatter, he didn't love me. Then he started speaking again, "I also love you." He stroked my hair as I positioned myself in his lap.

My heart repaired itself as I felt his cool lips against my cheek. I smiled, turned my head as our lips crashed against each other's. Out of anyone I'd ever kissed, Edward put more passion into a kiss than anyone else. When we parted, I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and held me closer.

It was at least nine o' clock by the time we got back to the cabin. A single light was still on. Heather was still up. I didn't want her to know about me and Edward yet. "Edward, stay here. Please. I'll call you when it's safe." I said handing him my cell phone.

"Okay." Edward said gripping the phone to his chest.

I went inside and saw Heather on the couch looking up at me. "Where were you for the past seven hours?" she asked.

"Out…" I told her. I wasn't lying. Hey, a plus.

"Come on. I don't believe that shit…." Heather said.

"Whatever Heather…I'm going to bed." I said heading to my room. I quickly picked up the phone and dialed my cell phone.

"Hello." Edward said, his voice sending shivers down my spine.

"It's safe." I told him holding the phone between my ear and shoulder. I was putting on my PJ's at the same time. Although, I was having an unbearable time trying to get my bra off.

"Okay." Edward's voice said through the receiver. I was finally able to undo the clasp, and I watched as the damned thing fell to the floor. I picked up my tank top and put it on. Hanging up the phone as I did so.

When I was fully clothed, I opened my window and let Edward in. "Hey." He said handing me my phone.

"Thanks." I said smiling, It wasn't until I noticed Edward was staring at something. I looked around and noticed my bra was still on the floor. "Um…my bad." I said embarrassed picking up the bra and putting it into my hamper.

"You certainly do like to leave stuff on the floor." Edward said laughing.

"Yeaa. Habit." I said shrugging.

"Well, we'll have to fix that…" Edward said smiling.

"If you clean up my mess, it'll confuse me and screw up my world.." I said smiling.

"Damn." Edward muttered.

"Aww…it's not that bad." I said climbing into my bed. Edward followed me and slid his hand up shirt. I pushed his hand away and he looked at me and asked,

"What's the matter love?"

"I can't do this yet Edward. I know I love you and want so much to have sex with you…but not now." I said looking at him. He looked at me and nodded.

"I understand Steph. I really do." He said looking down.

"Edward…you know I love you and will do anything to protect your secret…it's just..I want to meet your family first." I said looking into his topaz eyes.

"Alright. First thing in the morning." Edward said as I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet The Cullens

Meet the Cullens

Meet the Cullens

When I awoke the next morning, I saw Edward was gone. I decided to take advantage of this time to shower and get dressed. After I was done in the shower, I went to my dresser and pulled out a bra, some boyshorts, a blue tank top and black jean capris. I looked in my closet and took out a pair of silver flats. I then put my hair up in a bun and waited for Edward to come and take me to meet his family.

"Hello love." Edward said wrapping his arms around me.

"Hello. Do I look okay?" I asked him looking at myself.

"You look fabulous." Edward said looking at me.

I blushed. "Thanks." I said as we left the house.

When we arrived at his house, it was huge and I mean HUGE! "This is your house?" Edward nodded. "Damn." I said as Edward chuckled.

When we walked into the house, I saw a family, they introduced themselves as Carlisle and Esme, the parents. Then there was Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. I had fallen in love with this family just as I had with Edward. His parents were so kind, they had explained to me about their universe, werewolves, etc. I also learned Alice and Jasper were married, but weren't anymore because something wasn't working out.

It was around five o' clock when my stomach growled. "Right. I haven't eaten since this morning." I said sheepishly.

"Well, I guess we'll have to get you something to eat." Esme said going to the kitchen and then coming out with a beef sandwich and a glass of water.

"Thanks." I said as I took a bite. When I had finished eating, Edward asked,

"Are you ready to go love?"

I nodded. "Yea, let's go. I have to get some rest. School starts tomorrow." I said as I stood.

Carlisle then said, "Ah that's right. School starts tomorrow. Edward, Alice and Jasper are all registered. Right Esme?" he then turned to her as she nodded.

"Well then, tomorrow should be fun." I said as me and Edward left. Me and Heather's parents had picked up our stuff from the cabin earlier today, so, I could go back to my regular house. "Um…Edward, could you drop me off at 326 Maple Drive?" I asked, as seeing that's where I lived.

"Sure." Edward said dropping me off at my house.

"Thanks Edward. I'll see you tomorrow. I said going into my house.

"Wait." He said before spinning me around and crashing his icy lips against mine. When we pulled apart, he whispered in my ear, "I'll see you tomorrow."

I smiled as I headed indoors and up to my room. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4: School

School

Well, Monday had rolled around and I woke up to a tapping sound on my window. I got up and opened the window, and saw Edward standing there. "Edward! You're early!" I hissed at him.

"Sorry. Had to see you." He said. If he could blush, I'm sure he would be.

"I got to shower. So…uh…" I started.

"Well, I haven't showered yet today, maybe I could…" Edward said implying that he'd take a shower with me. I blushed at the thought.

"Ok! Come on!" I said grabbing towels and dragging Edward into my bathroom then shutting the door and locking it, slipping off my shirt. Edward, being the gentleman he is, turned away until I was fully undressed and in the shower.

I then heard him undress and step into the shower. After our shower, we both got dressed and headed off to school. When we arrived, I saw two new students. One was a tall, sorta tan, brown eyed, brunette girl, the other one, a guy, looked exactly like her, only black hair and ALL tan.

They held hands, so, I guessed they were gf/bf. Edward and I went up to them and introduced ourselves.

"Hi. I'm Steph Harmes." I said.

"Edward Cullen." Edward said smiling.

"I'm Whitney. This is my boyfriend, Jacob Black." The girl said smiling. "It's nice to meet you." Whitney said looking at me and Edward.

"Same." I said, noticing Heather come in. "Heather!" I said hugging her.

"Hey. So, this is your boyfriend." Heather said noticing my hand holding Edward's.

"Yes. This is Edward Cullen." I said smiling.

Noticing Whitney and Jake, she said, "Hi. Heather Fischer."

"Jacob Black, and this is my girlfriend Whitney." Jake said.

Then the bell for first period rang. "Let's go." I said heading to American Government. Go figure, Jake, Whit, Heather, Edward and I all had that class together. When lunch came around we all sat together. When we sat down, a growl erupted from Edward's chest as Whitney and Jake sat down.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Jake and Whitney are werewolves." He whispered back.

"Werewolves?" I asked him.

"Yea. I can smell their dog scent. I don't think I smelled them this morning." Edward said.

I spent the rest of the day trying to figure out why Edward couldn't smell Whitney and Jacob earlier. After school, me, Heather, Edward, and Jasper all decided to hang out. Alice didn't want to be near Jasper at the moment since their divorce. When we all met at the pizza parlor after school, I saw Heather's eyes land on Jasper.

I looked at Edward and said, "Looks like someone is in love with Jasper….."

Edward chuckled and said, "Yea, his thoughts are a bit disturbing at the moment."

"Eww…" I said giving him a peck on the lips. "Maybe my thoughts are just as bad." I teased Edward.

"You naughty girl." Edward whispered in my ear telling me he had read my thoughts. I giggled as I saw Jasper and my best friend flirting and decided that we should leave them alone. So, we went to my house and made-out in my room. Yes, full base. The next morning when I woke up, I found myself naked in Edward's arms.

He wasn't looking at me so, I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Look at yourself. I feel horrible." He said as I looked at my body, I was bruised badly. Edward hadn't warned me about what having sex with a vampire would do to a human.

"Edward…." I began.

"Steph, I should have controlled myself better. I-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"Edward, I don't care, that was the best night ever." I said as I got up and got dressed.

School happened normally except for the fact that we found out Jasper and Heather had started dating. Oh boy, with two girls dating vampires, what's next? Frankenstein dating a human?


	5. Chapter 5: Oh No! I'm pregnant

Oh No! I'm Pregnant With a vampire's baby!

Four weeks later:

I was at Edward's house for the weekend since us Seniors didn't have school for two weeks. Why, I didn't really know. I was talking to Alice when something dawned on me. I hadn't started my period yet…. "Alice?" I started. She turned to me and asked,

"Yes?"

"I'm um…late…" I simply said and she knew Edward and I had sex and she knew what I meant.

"Do you want me to run to the store?" She asked. I nodded and fifteen minutes later she gave me the test. I went and took the damned test and waited ten minutes. When I picked it up after the ten minutes, I looked at it….positive. Crap. I was pregnant….with a vampire's baby none the less/ Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Steph?" It was Alice.

"Come in Alice." I said sitting on the ground. She saw me and asked,

"Are you…?"

I nodded. Alice hugged me and told me her and Rosalie would help me through this. I then heard a door open and close downstairs.

"Steph? Alice?" I heard Edward's voice and yelled, "Upstairs!"

Alice looked at me as if to ask me if I wanted to tell Edward yet or not. I nodded. Edward needed to find out. When the door opened, Edward was in the doorway, I looked at him and said, "Edward?"

"Yea?"

"I'm pregnant." I said, waiting for his reaction.

**Edward's POV**

Pregnant? Steph was…pregnant? I was in total shock. I'm a vampire, we can't have kids! It was impossible! "Pregnant?" I whispered. Steph nodded. I noticed Alice had left.

_Talk to Carlisle. _Came Alice's thoughts. Right. Carlisle. "Come on, let's go talk to Carlisle." I said dragging her with me. When we reached his study, I knocked on the door and heard Carlisle's voice.

"Come in."

I opened the door and said, "Carlisle, we have a problem."

"What is it?" he asked putting his book down.

"Well, Steph's pregnant and I'm not sure how it happened." I said slightly confused.

"Ah… I see. Take a seat you two." He said. I led Steph to a chair and sat down next to her.

"Alright. Now to how Steph got pregnant." Carlisle started.

"Yea…how is the question. I thought all my bodily fluids where frozen when I was changed." I said.

"Not all, most. Now, a male vampire can get a human female pregnant, which obviously resulted in Steph's pregnancy." He explained.

Carlisle then turned to Steph, "As for you, you will go through five and a half months of pregnancy. The baby will grow at abnormally fast rate. So, once you near the end of your pregnancy, you will probably crave blood. So, I will get some for you and you can take it to school in a water bottle and tell people it's Kool-aid or something. You will also be living with us so I can monitor you if anything goes wrong." Carlisle said as I saw Steph nod in response.

**Steph's POV**

Ok, five and a half months of living with the Cullens, wouldn't be bad. I practically already lived there. I had decided to keep the baby since I was against abortion and this was Edward's only chance to be a father. After me and Edward left Carlisle's study, he told me he needed to go hunting. I nodded. His eyes were as black as the night and I knew he couldn't be around me when he was thirsty.

After he left, I went to his bedroom, or rather our room, since I now lived there. I sat on the bed, took out my phone, and called Heather. After about a few rings, she picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey heather."

"Oh, hey Steph. What's up?"

"Not much. Chillin at Edward's house and…"

"And?"

"Heather, I'm pregnant." I heard a few minutes of silence then,

"Oh my God! You're pregnant? Who's the father? I won't tell Edward!"

"Heather, Edward's the father."

"How? I thought…"

"A vampire can get a human pregnant." I explained.

"Oh. Well, I gotta go. I'm meeting Jazzy for dinner at Chez' Rebouir." Heather said before she hung up.

Oh man, this was going to be a long five and a half months.


	6. Chapter 6: Month 1

**Disclaimer: Same as always**

**Month 1**

Carlisle had been right, the baby was growing fast. I had already gotten a tiny bump on my stomach. I still could fit in my regular clothes, but, Alice had insisted on buying me clothes that were 'more fashionable' than regular ol' maternity clothes. Emmett had teased me that I could wear his clothes.

We had already decided on names and godparents. Alice and Emmett were the godparents and the names we picked out were Jordyn Elizme for a girl, or Edward's personal favorite, Desme Marie for a girl. For a boy we had picked out Matthew Ryan, we both liked that one.

School was normal, no one noticed I was pregnant, nor were people talking. That I was thankful for. Edward was actually very helpful even though he didn't want the baby. He said he could read the baby's mind and it loved me, so he started loving it too. I always smiled whenever Edward talked to our baby. Alice already bought everything we needed, she also mentioned she knew what the gender of the baby was, but, she wouldn't tell us.

This went on for a long time.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever and sorry it's so short! I promise I will update in under an hr after this!!! So please R&R!**

**-Steph**


	7. Chapter 7: Month 5 12

**Month 5 ½**

Ok, now people noticed I was pregnant and Carlisle had been right, I did crave blood, and it was good. Edward watched me as if I was a bomb about to go off. Heather asked if she could be present at the birth and I frankly didn't care. In the five and a half months I lived with the Cullens, Edward proposed to me. I don't know if it was hormones or if I had wanted to marry Edward that made me say yes.

Well, anyways, it was the last period of the day and I had English with Edward and Whitney. Ever since Whitney and Jake found out I was pregnant, they didn't talk to me. It was five minutes before final bell when I felt a sharp pain in my lower back. I looked at Edward and nodded. He took our books and me out of the room so fast that by the time the bell rang we had left school.

We drove to the Cullen house where Carlisle was waiting for us. Everything moved so fast I didn't know what was happening. About four hours later, I heard a baby cry. "She's beautiful…" I heard Edward whisper.

"She?" I asked.

Edward nodded and handed me our daughter. She _was _beautiful, she had Edward's bronze hair, and when she opened her eyes they were a mix of blue and emerald green. She looked like a human, she had a beating heart and everything.

"Desme." I whispered looking at her.

"Desme?" Edward asked.

"Yup. Desme. It suits her." I replied, smiling.

Edward then kissed me and Alice burst in the room and said, "let me see her!!!"

"Alice! Shh!" me and Edward said looking at her.

"Sorry." She said as I handed her Desi. "She's beautiful..looks like you Edward." Alice said cooing over Desme.

"I'm supposing you know what her name is?" I asked Alice.

"Yup. She has a beautiful name." she replied.

I turned to Edward, "Hun, I've been thinking, Desme's full name should be Desme Elizabeth Marie Cullen."

"I like it." Edward said looking at Desi.

Alice cooed over Desi as I heard a phone ring, it was my cellphone. Edward looked at the caller ID. "It's Whitney."

"Hello?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"Hello Steph. How are you and the baby?" she asked

I half smiled. 'We are great Whit. No, she's not a full vampire, nor a half vamp." I lied protecting my daughter,

"Oh well, then congrats!" whitney said then hung up.

I sighed in relief and looked at Alice, who was holding Desme.

"Why did you lie and say Desi wasn't half vampire?" Edward asked, slightly ticked and slightly relieved.

"Because…I don't want Desme taken away from us. She's practically our life now. I don't want them to hurt her." I said, running my fingers thru my sweaty hair.

"Ok. That makes sense, but, what are we going to do to make sure they don't find out?" Alice asked.

"I dunno. But, we'll find a way." I said before dozing off.


End file.
